


The man behind the game

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [102]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody has an itch to scratch -- he's had it for quite some time, now. And Blaine knows it. He knows it so well he's the one to suggest he should come over to his house, already, and do it. No matter how complicated it might be, Cody decides to go. To scratch that itch, and to see what truly lies behind the mask of the man who's keeping him on a metaphorical leash, while his real one is in the hands of his very boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man behind the game

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  Some time ago Liz and I - as everybody else on the planet - came across "50 shades of Grey" and we thought it was crap. Then we saw the movie and that too was crap. The next step was, obviously (for us), to create a BDSM!AU for the Leo-verse, driven by the evergreen feeling that _we can do it better_. And so we did. This is not that story, tho.  
>  What you need to know: Leo and Cody meet and find out that vanilla sex is boring, so they start a D/s relationship but they need guidance and they find it in Blaine, a professional dom with a blog on BDSM, who becomes their mentor in the scene. In this particular story - which is a what if by the way - Cody takes an afternoon off from his official Master to scratch an itch with Blaine.

Rules are a very important part of his life now.

No. It's safe to say that the entirety of his life revolves around rules, which might sound awful but it's actually kinda cool. He has spent the past few years following orders he never agreed upon, feeling them weigh on him like life sentences. And now, suddenly, he can have a say in them. Shape them as he pleases. Ask some of them and refuse some other. He gets to keep the fun of obeying them without the dread of being forced to do something he doesn't want to.

Cody knows a lot of things about rules.

He knows how to follow them, for example.  
People think that it's not so hard, but it is an art in itself. You don't just do as you are told. You like to do as you are told – which is why D/s lifestyle is a lifestyle and it's not for everyone. You like the idea of someone taking care of your needs and protecting you, and you entrust them with the power to do just that, taking care of you. So, when you obey, it can't be just something _you have to do_ , something you do to avoid a fight or punishment. That's not how it works. It's not a necessary evil you have to suffer in order to get other things you might like. You follow orders because you trust that they are what you need, you expect to receive them, and they make you feel good.

And because he knows how to follow rules, he also knows how to break them.  
Sometimes it just happens – everybody make mistakes – and sometimes he makes that happen. He tests his limits, see what he can do and get away with, or purposely cross the line to receive some mild punishment that comes from someone who knows perfectly well that he asked for it. It's a game, and if you know it, following and breaking the rules are one and the same.

It's because he knows all these things, that he's aware that what he's doing right now is not part of the game at all. Every time he breaks a rule on purpose, he does that specifically to be caught and taken care of. This is not the case. He doesn't want to be caught – this wouldn't call for punishment, just a fight – and for this very reason, he just knows this is wrong. Naturally, he would know that anyway. He's not stupid. But it hits him, as he gets on the train, that this is the first time in months that he does something he knows he's not supposed to do and he's afraid of the consequences. Unfortunately, he's also thrilled – he can't deny that – and this is not helping at all. Feeling guilty and excited at the same time is both very confusing and very tiring.

The train to Westerville is almost empty.  
There are only two men in his coach, one of which could be either dead or asleep, Cody can't tell. His head is hanging as if he was sleeping, but at a very weird angle, which makes him wonder if he should call the train conductor. The other man seems okay with it, though, so Cody settles to possibly travel with a corpse. It's just for an hour anyway. And he comes prepared with something to read.

This whole trip required a lot of preparations, actually. 

Cody spends half his time at school and the other half with Leo, and when he's not studying or with him, Leo still always knows where he is. He couldn't just tell him that he wasn't going to spend the day with him. He had to find an excuse and it had to be a good one. It took him almost two weeks to find the right moment and the right excuse. He told Leo he was going to Huber Ridge – not too far from the truth – to see this amazing photography exhibition, so Leo was not going to tag along. And he chose a day Adam is always busy with football, so he wouldn't offer to come with.

It's 10am, and he already told two lies to his Master – with the aggravating fact of premeditation – and, of course, he's on his way to cheat on him. It doesn't get worse than that. And yet, he can't separate the feeling of guilt from the thrill that doing something he's not supposed to do gives to him. Both make his heart beat faster and knot his stomach so tight he almost feels sick.

He remembers the exact moment he started feeling this way. It was the beginning of what brought him on this train today. It was Blaine locking eyes with him during a dinner party at his house last month and knowing they were feeling the same attraction, sharing the same need. Cody was sitting right next to Leo, his brand new training collar around his neck, and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, followed by the strongest shiver he had ever felt. The first one at the thought of having wanted Blaine for the fraction of a moment, the second at the tempting idea of acting on that thought. 

Blaine easily read all that on him, and he played along.

Cody couldn't go anywhere that night without feeling Blaine's eyes on him all the time. Blaine hunted him. He was always somewhere around Cody, always busy with someone else and yet not losing sight of him. He would look at him long enough to make him squirm, but looking away exactly one second before Cody could enjoy it too much. And he would openly stare at him especially when Leo was around. It made Cody feel naked and exposed, as if anyone else could see what the man saw and call him out for that, and so incredibly aroused at the same time. He felt trapped in a room where there was nowhere to hide, and yet be trapped felt insanely good.

After that, they didn't see each other again, but the phone calls started.

Even in his desire to find excuses for himself, Cody can't say those were ever innocent calls. They would just talk about random things, never hinting to what had come to pass that night, not even once. But Blaine's voice carried all the things they weren't saying. Cody could almost feel the man's desire on his body from miles away by just listening to his nonsense over the phone. Blaine had power over him and it was so strong and so overwhelming that it was impossible for Cody to run from it. And it must have been as clear as the day, because at some point Blaine decided for both of them the next step to take, even if they had never even remotely approached the issue.

“I think it's time for you to come over and scratch that itch, pet,” his voice had rumbled, low and inviting and threatening. “And you are going to do something for me.”

They haven't seen each other since that dinner party and now Cody is going to Westerville alone, behind his Master's back, following orders that should have no power over him. But they have, and he wants, and as much as it sounds like a lame excuse, he feels compelled to go. He feels like this is what he needs, other than what he wants. He really, really wants.

Blaine gave him his address, and it's not hard to find the apartment complex where he lives. It's a nice residential neighborhood, with short, white buildings. He doesn't know what he was expecting – the red lights district, perhaps – but it's all quiet, English gardens and soccer moms in their mini vans, and he would laugh about it, if he wasn't so nervous. He takes a deep breath and then quickly rings the doorbell before he loses courage. He hears it ring inside the house, but nothing happens. Two minutes after the sound died out, Cody is still there waiting. 

He's wondering if Blaine is really home and if he didn't get this all wrong, when the man finally opens the door. Cody smiles shyly at him – his nervousness clearly leading to random reactions – but his smile dies instantly under Blaine's stern gaze. The man looks dangerously disappointed, already.  
“You kept me waiting,” he says. “You're late.”

For some reason Cody thought there was going to be some transition, but he instantly sees how awkward that would have been, to sit on the couch and exchange pleasantries before going at it. That wouldn't have made any sense. Actually it could have prevented them from doing anything – it's easy to have second thoughts on something like this if you have to talk about it at length before actually doing it – while now they are _already doing it_. Plus, he never saw Blaine really out of the scene. No matter what he's doing, there's always something screaming Master in him, and subs are bond to react to it.  
Right now, though, he's in full gear and there's no mistake about what he is and what – hopefully – he will be willing to perform if Cody behaves enough. The man is wearing tight black pants and a simple white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first couple buttons undone, revealing just enough of his tanned chest to make you want to see more of it. 

“I am sorry,” Cody says as he bends his head a little, both a sign of contrition and submission. “My train had a delay.”

“Sir. I am sorry, _sir_ ,” Blaine corrects him, his gaze weighing on Cody like a physical thing. “That's how you will call me. And since I can't ask for anything more, I demand you to do that.”

Naturally, Cody can't call him Master. That's a name only for Leo, and it would be unthinkable to use it in this situation and with Blaine. Cody doesn't know what does it say about them the fact that they are aware of that and they are being somewhat proper in this impropriety. “Yes, sir,” Cody nods slowly with a graceful gesture. “I'm sorry, sir. “

Blaine offers him a smile – he's as quick to scold as he's quick to reward, Cody knows that because he has seen him with both Casey and Jessie – and his features soften a little. “Good boy,” he says, pleased. He moves away from the door. "Come in. How was your trip?”

“Good. Thank you, sir,” Cody answers. “The train was empty, so I could enjoy it.”

“I'm glad.” There's nothing casual in what Blaine does, not in the words he says. These are pleasantries, yes, but not of the kind Cody was thinking about before. These are just an introduction, the first lines of a much longer scene. They're already playing. He can feel in the air, like a vibration that promises him better things are about to come. But he can also see it in the way Blaine just walks close enough to him and yet he doesn't touch him. He makes a show of it, by sticking his hands in his pockets in a nonchalant movement when he's in Cody's proximity. “Where does your young master think you are?”

“He...” Cody clears his throat, trying to drag out his voice from whatever place it's hiding. He shouldn't sound hesitant when he answers questions. “He thinks I'm at a photography exhibition at Huber Ridge, 12 minutes from here.”

Blaine's lips curl in half a smirk halfway between pride and mocking. “Always make your lies close to the truth, so they sound believable and they're easy to remember,” he says . “You're a good liar, pet, are you not?”

He takes a hand out of his pocket and strokes Cody's cheek gently with his knuckles, just barely touching him. Cody leans into his touch anyway. “Thank you, sir.”

“You're welcome, little one.” He keeps touching his cheek, as if concentrating on that single spot of Cody's body, charging with intensity. He doesn't interrupt the contact even when he turns his hand to stroke him with his thumb in slow circles. "You couldn't wait to come here anymore, right?"

But it's not a question. His voice has that same self-confidence it had when Blaine told him to come here. There was no real question mark in that sentence either. Blaine just knows he was aching for it even before seeing him, let alone know that he can barely keep it together. "No," he says, feeling no shame in admitting what it's actually the truth. "I was growing... restless."

"Let me check that." Blaine's hand starts moving down Cody's body, sliding down his neck, his chest and tummy. Blaine is barely touching him, his fingers brushing over his clothes and what little of his skin is exposed, and it's already burning. A little choked sound escapes the cage of Cody's lips when Blaine's hand dives between his thighs and palms him. Blaine follows the outline of his dick with his thumb through the thin fabric of his black leggings. His hand is big enough that he can have the whole of him in his palm just like that, touching and feeling him while he cups his testicles and the tip of his long middle finger reaches up to his opening, teasing it slowly. "Still no panties, I see."

This is a an order Leo gave him during their first D/s convention a few months ago and never revoked. Cody wasn't expecting him to. Leo's favorite thing is being able to grab him randomly at any given moment and pin him down on any surface available at the moment, and having him around without underwear makes it a lot easier and extremely dirty, two things Leo lives for. "I am not allowed to wear any, sir," he informs Blaine. He's trying to mantain a certain composure that he knows is required of him and be still, but Blaine's strong hand is still holding him and he wants more. So, he moves just slightly, giving in to the shiver that just passed through him, but that's enough to lose the privilege.

Blaine removes his hand and puts it back in his pocket in a slow, controlled movement. "But you were allowed to wear your collar," he says, noticing his leather training collar. "That's progress."

There was a time a few months ago, when Leo was reluctant to let Cody wear his collar outside the house. That led to Cody first and only act of rebellion towards Leo. He so wanted to be collared properly like any other pup that he started talking back and misbehaving, and stopped only when Leo accepted his duties as a Dom and subded him again, realizing that in preventing him from wearing the collar, he was belittling him as a sub. "He wants me to wear it now," Cody says, the smallest of sounds escaping his lips again.

"We'll have to take care of that," Blaine says in a suggestive way, his lips barely parting in a small smile. Then he passes by him and keeps walking. "Follow me. Let me show you something you haven't seen before."

Blaine's house is huge, nothing like his or Leo's apartment, of course. And it looks professionally furbished and decorated, so it's either Blaine is also good as an interior design or he paid someone else to do it. The furniture is expensive, all black, white and steel. The only spot of colors – mainly red, burgundy and brown – are the six little red canvas that take half the wall behind the couch, the fluffy carpets and several pieces of art scattered everywhere. The place is basically just one big room – There are only two doors. Possibly the bathroom and the master bedroom – and they cross it towards some stairs Cody hadn't initially noticed.

Blaine leads him downstairs, almost jogging down the steps. The underground floor is as classy and well decorated as the rest of the house. There's an entire second apartment in it, with another bedroom and a smaller living room, a bathroom, a little open studio on the side, and a single nondescript locked door in the farthest corner. It would look just like a closet door to anyone who doesn't know about Blaine's life, but Cody can almost feel it, it's like a thrilling vibe radiating from what is hidden behind that closed door. Or maybe it's just his excitement. 

Blaine opens it with keys that he retrieves from his pocket. This new room is almost as big as the sitting room upstairs and it's entirely decorated in black, walls and ceiling included. There's a big four posted bed right in the middle of it, a shiny black-glassed built-in closet on the right and, as of the left wall, half of it is covered in mirrors and the other half in racks on which various kinds of whips, butt-plugs, handcuffs and paddles are on display. There are also a few sticks, and some other items Cody is having an hard time putting a name on. Opposite to the bed, taking up most of the space on the short wall, there's a St. Andrew's cross, and right next to it, a sawhorse and all the necessary equipment for suspension. 

The light is dim, giving the place a dark, alluring atmosphere, but everything can be seen quickly enough.  
Cody has never seen a real playroom before. He and Leo have surfed the web for hours looking at pictures, but actually being inside one is a completely different story. As everything else related to this world, it looks vaguely scary but quite promising. The items on display are possibilities. Standing there, Cody doesn't know what could happen to him inside, but he knows for sure that whatever it is, it's gonna be pleasurable.  
Despite containing whips and torture-looking objects, this is a safe place where anything is possible, and everything is good. It's quite comforting to know that it works the same way in every playroom, and that you would be both protected and given pleasure to in each and every one of them. It gives him a sense of belonging, as if he was part of something bigger, where people share the same needs and desires and mysteries. He would say that it feels like being in front of someone's private shrine, if this weren't so much better than Church.

"It's beautiful," he whispers, his big blue eyes looking in awe at everything. "That'd be something nice to have."

Blaine closes the door and stands behind Cody, putting his hands on his shoulders, and then slowly letting them travel down his slender arms. "You take a good look to it, little one. You know you're not going to see it again."

This is another thing they both knew from the beginning, but never said aloud. Once again it's Blaine who does the dirty job for both of them. It had to be said, as part of their temporary contract, maybe. Or more like a protection spell, to avoid being victim of this curse again. This is a one time thing. _An itch to scratch_ , as Blaine put it. So, Cody takes the room in and tries to fix every detail in his memory forever.

Blaine moves away from him and walks towards the bed. He sits comfortably on it, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands, his arms outstretched. "Did you do what I asked you?"

Cody forces himself to take his eyes away from the room and looks at him. "Yes, sir," he nods.

Together with the address, Blaine gave him an order too. It was a weird request, almost an homework to do, but he obeyed. Blaine asked him to think to the things he wanted to be done to him that Leo would not do. Apparently, the man sensed that Cody's weakness to his flirting came only partially from his inability to resist to someone as experienced and charismatic as Blaine. There was also some level of dissatisfaction. Cody is happy with Leo as a Master, but he's much more adventurous than Leo is, much more inclined to try new things. And the thought that he was never going to try a lot of things because Leo would never do them to him was eating him up alive. What he really wants is the chance to say _I did that too once_.

Cody takes out his little black notebook from a hip bag so tiny it can possibly contain only that. "I made a list," he says and gives it to Blaine who's holding his arm out for it.

Blaine holds it, but he doesn't read it, nor open it. He just keeps it in his hand, his intense eyes glued on Cody, as if he could keep them just looking at him. "Now undress, little one," he orders. "Slowly. Start from the top."

Cody blushes violently because Blaine's stare is heavy and hard to be under after a while. Besides, no matter how much he wants this man, he's still embarrassed to undress before him. He obeys tho, and he removes the big baggy shirt he's wearing on top of everything. He's got a tank top underneath, black as well. Then he looks around, not knowing what to do with the shirt in his hand. He doesn't want to drop it on the floor – Blaine could think it's not hygienic – but he doesn't want to leave it on the bed either 'cause that could be read as disrespectful.

Blaine holds his other arm out. "Give it to me," he says.

Cody gives it to him, and then he slowly takes off his top too, looking at everything but him.  
He's not very used to undress for anyone. Leo doesn't usually let him take off more than one piece of clothing because he likes to have him almost fully clothed. Clothes that stand in his way are the only ones to go. Mostly his pants. Never the skirts. He only bothers with the tops the second time. Blaine likes to watch him, instead. And he doesn't take his eyes off him, not even to bring Cody's shirt close to his face and smell it, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Stop." He speaks suddenly, when Cody's done taking off the tank top. He gently rubs his nose over the fabric of the shirt once again. "You smell good, little one."

Cody immediately stops as instructed. And then he gives Blaine a little, shy smile. Blaine's compliments hits something deep inside him as his orders do. He feels compelled to satisfy him, and his words of prize feel incredibly rewarding. He did what he was supposed to do and he did it well. "Thank you, sir", he says politely.

Blaine puts the shirt down on the bed and lightly swings the notebook in mid-air. "Come get this." But when Cody gets closer and reaches out for it, he pulls the notebook back and grabs Cody's wrist with his free hand, pulling him in. He kisses him suddenly and hungrily, savoring his lips and sucking at his tongue, on purpose to confuse and arouse him. Then he pulls back as abruptly as he grabbed him, and he speaks on his lips as he looks in his eyes. "Stand in front of me and read it out loud," he orders. "Tell me, what are those things your young Master refuses to do to you, despite the fact that you're aching for them?"

The kiss was so unexpected and so sensuous that Cody easily lost himself in it. Confused, he forgets himself completely and he tries to kiss Blaine again instead of answering. “What do you think you are doing, pet?” Blaine frowns. It's his hand pressed against his chest and keeping him at a more reasonable distance that brings Cody back to Earth.

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry what?” Blaine hisses, sternly.

Cody swallows, a shiver running along his spine. “I'm sorry, sir,” he says correctly, and only then the pressure of Blaine's hand on his chest softens and turns into a caress on his naked skin that makes him shiver again.

“Now do as I told you.” Blaine gives him back the notebook. “You know I don't like to be kept waiting.”

Cody obediently flips through the pages. Some of them are filled with his drawings, in others he just noted down homework or classes. Every page is colorful and thick with paint or pieces of paper and cardboard he glued on it. He stops on the last written page, on which he wrote a short list in green ink. He wets his lips and takes a deep breath to calm down. “He never ties me too tight,” he reads. Leo embraced his own desire to have him secured with ropes and handcuffs, but his idea of _tightness_ is still too loose for Cody sometimes.

Blaine slowly stands up and walks towards the closet. He opens one of the drawers inside of it and retrieves a long rope, carefully folded like a rolled up black snake. It's thick and looks shiny new. He brings it back and sets it down on the bed. Then he leans against one of the bedposts and crosses his arms over his chest. “Go on.”

Cody gives the rope a longing look, and then he goes back to his list. “He doesn't spank me,” he reads on, his voice stronger. “Or better he does, but never too hard and always playfully.” He and Leo talked about it, but they had to face the fact that Leo can't cope with the idea of hurting him, not even when he asks for it. He enjoys the occasional playful spanking in response to some silly mistake, but he's not into using it as a form of punishment at all. He tries, and sometimes he really hits him, but his education of Cody will never depend strongly on that.

Blaine doesn't speak. He strokes his hands together, as if to warm them up, slowly and thoroughly.  
Cody watches him do that and his stomach clenches when he cracks his knuckles, his hands suddenly a tool to prepare like the rope before. Blaine's hands are bigger than Leo's. He felt them on himself already and he wants them on himself again. He wants to feel so small that Blaine can handle him like a doll.

“He doesn't...” Cody wants to read the rest, but he gets lost in his own thoughts and in the sight of those hands still moving.

Blaine holds his hands, but he instantly stops moving them. And when he speaks, he does it loud and clear to catch Cody's attention. “I don't have all day. Don't stop unless you've finished.”

“He never talks...” Cody starts confusedly, and then he tries again. “He never says bad things to me.”  
Leo knows perfectly well how to be stern and how to cold shoulder him – especially that – but he still believes that certain names are offensive, so he keeps them away from their games. Cody can do without them, but in writing the list he saw an opportunity and he took it.

Blaine seems to reason about it for a few seconds, so maybe Cody wasn't clear enough. He is about to be more specific, but Blaine moves closer and starts walking around him. “You want to be talked dirty to,” he says. “You want to hear me calling you names.” The soles of his shoes make a deep ticking sound every time they hit the marble floor. The next time he speaks, he's behind him, and Cody can almost feel the little, amused smile in his voice. “Do you want me to tell you how shameless you are and how dirty you look when you're on your knees begging me to fuck you?”

He obviously made it a question, so Cody has to answer. He closes his eyes, partially because the mental image is embarrassing, partially because it's also arousing. Possibly because it's both things together. “Yes, sir. I think I want that.”

“You think, pet?”

“I want that, sir.”

“You hesitated. This makes me think you're not serious in your requests. Maybe you can't be trusted with them. What do you say?”

“I'm sorry, sir.” Cody swallows, hard. “I can be trusted with them, I promise. Please, let me try again.”

“What do you want?” Blaine asks, standing right behind him.

Cody can feel the warmth coming off his body and his breath on his neck, but not his touch, and he's aching for it. “I want you to tell me how dirty I am when I beg you to fuck me,” he answers.

Blaine leans in closer, his lips brushing his ear. “If you're good enough, I might do that,” he says softly. And then he's suddenly not there anymore. Cody feels like he was about to be given something really good that was ultimately denied to him at the last minute. Even Blaine's voice is cold and business-like again. “Is that all?”

Cody has been scolded once already, so he knows he can't hesitate again. Yet, the last voice on his list is extremely embarrassing. He puts it there because Blaine ordered him to write all the things he wants – and he wants this – but saying it aloud is not as easy as scribble it on a piece of paper. “He never comes on me,” he murmurs. To be perfectly honest, he never found the courage to ask Leo directly for this, but he kinda senses that he would not like to do it. Watching his own come dripping between Cody's thighs holds a special place in his heart. Having him covered in it wouldn't have the same appeal to him.

At this, Blaine openly smirks. Then, he gets closer and strokes Cody's lips with his thumb for a moment, before holding Cody's tiny hand – which basically disappears – in his own and guiding it down to his own crotch. He presses it on it, so Cody can feel that he's hard rock under his pants. Another tool ready to fulfill his last request too. Cody lets out a little, uncontrolled moan. Blaine has not even started yet, and he could melt right here if he only said the word.

“What was that, little one?” Blaine leans in, speaking on his lips as he moves Cody's hand over his own hardness. Cody can measure its length exactly now, and as his fingers find an end way later than he thought, he moans again, making Blaine smirk even wider. “Did you just try and say something?”

“No, I...” His fingers close around him, despite the barrier of his clothes. He wants him so much already. He has no idea how he can possibly survive another minute like this. “You're so big. And hard.”

“That I am, pet.” He kisses him vaguely, tracing the inline of his lips with the tip of his tongue. Cody can barely hear him now that he's kissing him again, but he does his best to focus. “And that's all you. You made me like this, with that doll-like look of yours. You provoked me, little one. You did it on purpose.”

Blaine doesn't know those words trigger something buried deep inside Cody. They can open doors that have been locked with a great effort. And yet, Cody doesn't panic, because he knows they are just words with no real mean intent behind them. He knows this man and trusts what he represents. So he can play along, quite skillfully, even. “How could I have done it, sir?” He asks innocently, pressing his lips against Blaine as much as he lets him. “This is just my face.”

“Are you contradicting me, pet?” Cody expects him to back off again, instead Blaine wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him closer. “Are you saying you didn't cause this? That you're not going to take responsibility for it?”

Blaine is so close that Cody only wants to kiss him, but he forces himself to look down to escape any temptation. “Of course not, sir.”

“Look at me,” Blaine orders sternly. And only when Cody obeys, he goes on. “You must and you will take responsibility. Say it.”

“I will take responsibility for my actions, sir.”

“Good boy.” Blaine awards him with a kiss, and then keeps speaking on his lips. “Good, good boy. You look so pretty, little one. Tell me, how much did you want to see me?”

Cody is not sure he knows enough words to explain how much he wanted to be here today. At this point, it was either do it or explode. “I wanted it desperately, sir. I was only waiting for the right moment. I need you to do this.”

“I know you do, pet.” Blaine hooks his fingers around the waistband of Cody's leggings and pulls them down his legs. His thumbs press hard against his bare skin as his hands move. “Take these off for me. Let me see you naked.”

Cody dutifully steps out of his leggings, that fall in a little pool on the floor. The cold air on his naked body makes him shiver a little. The room is not exactly warm. “Look at you,” Blaine starts walking around him again, like a wild animal ready to jump on a cornered prey. It makes Cody feel hunted, wanted, like that night at the dinner party. Only that now Blaine can reach out and take him whenever he wants. “You are so pale and pink. And those tiny marks on your shoulders and neck and on the lower part of your tummy? Did he do them to you?”

Cody can feel Blaine's eyes slide down his body, taking in everything to the smallest details. There are tiny blue spots around his navel and along the line of his shoulders. There are more on his inner thighs, Leo's favorite spot. “Yes, sir. They are bite marks.”

“And were they hard enough?” Blaine asks. He stops right behind him and presses one finger behind his shoulder blades before dragging it down, following the length of his spine. “Did they make you scream like you wanted?”

“They were gentle,” he says. Leo's strength comes out only when he's angry. Cody remembers bites that really hurt and left a few purple marks, but he can count them on his fingers. 

Blaine moves closer, his body glued to Cody's. He tilts his head and rubs the tip of his nose up Cody's shoulder and neck, reaching for his ear. “I won't be so gentle,” he whispers.

Cody can't help but turn his head this time. “Please don't be.”

 

Blaine takes a hold of his hair, pulling hard enough for Cody to feel it but not to hurt, and he makes him look forward again. “Kneel on the short side of the bed, between the bedposts. Back straight, legs parted.”

His voice alone would be compelling, even if the order wasn't so straightforward and practical.  
Cody moves away from him and crawls on the bed. The mattress feels soft but solid under his fingers, perfect to sustain him during this activities (and many others) but not to sleep. He reaches the center of the short side and stands on his knees, his legs parted.

He can see now that there's a painting over the bed, another of those squared, monochromatic canvas. This one is completely black with blood-red undertones, and it seems to melt with the wall behind it. Blaine is moving behind him, making close to no sound. That's why the hiss of the rope when he throws it upwards and hooks it around the structure of the bed seems louder than it is and makes Cody jump.

“Don't move,” Blaine says as he grabs the two ends of the rope and strokes Cody's pale skin with it.  
He places a small kiss on the curve of his shoulder and then takes hold of Cody's arms, folding them and crossing them behind his back.

“Are you gonna tie me, sir?” Cody ask, the hope in his voice is very clear. “Please.”

Blaine kisses his way down Cody's neck, avoiding the collar. “That's exactly what I'll do.”

It's suddenly very clear that he knows what he's doing with that rope. He ties it around Cody's arms in a few precise movements and in such a way that he can't stretch his arms nor move them. And once he's done with his arms, he makes the rope turn around Cody's knees, on the front and on the back of them, securing them in their bent position. Then he uses what's left of the rope to tie his legs to the bedposts, so he has to keep his legs parted. When he finally tugs hard at the rope to make sure it will hold, Cody's entire body moves with it. “Is this tight enough?”

“Yes, sir.” Cody doesn't need to test the rope to know he can't move. Kneeling is tiring, the position is already taking its toll on his legs, and his arms feel stretched, but nothing really hurts. Besides, knowing that Blaine can do what he wants with him now makes everything else unimportant.

Blaine kisses him under his ear, and then his hands move to his collar. “Let's get rid of this, shall we?”

“Are you taking it off?” Cody can't keep the alarmed tone out of his voice. His training collar doesn't have a lock, but he always wears it anyway. The only moments he doesn't are during showers and when it wouldn't be proper to wear it. And he always asks Leo to take it off for him.

“Yes, I am, little one,” Blaine answers patiently, speaking in a deep, low voice as he unbuckles the collar and lets it slide off. “Because you're mine for the next hour. Mine alone. This is me, claiming you.”

Cody realizes this is the proper thing to do. That collar is the symbol of Leo's property over him. They shouldn't be doing this at all, but if they must – or they want – then it would be even more disrespectful for Blaine to have Cody while he's still wearing Leo's collar. Casey too must take his own off when he comes to visit Blaine, even if the man has an arrangement with his Master.

Once again, Blaine grabs Cody's hair and makes him turn his head as much as he possibly can. He kisses him, hard and deep, and then speaks on his lips. “What are your safe words, pet?”

“Red, green and yellow,” Cody answers. They started with those suggested by Blaine on his blog, and they never changed them. Cody has actually never used them.

“Keep them in mind,” Blaine kisses him again, his hand sliding down the curve of his spine, open and warm against his skin. “You might need them. I think you've been a naughty boy, sneaking out here all on your own, without telling your Master, to come see me, haven't you?”

Cody nods, his back arching a bit as it follows Blaine's hand. “I lied to him.”

“You did,” Blaine agrees. They're both assessing how much of what went on can be punished – quite a lot, it seems. He keeps kissing him and touching him for a while, until his hand stops over his ass. “I say you deserve a punishment for that,” he says matter-of-factly. He strokes his buttocks, massaging them. “An heavy one.”

“Yes, sir,” he agrees, pushing his ass against his hand and inviting him. “I have been very bad. And I would do that again.”

“Of course you would.” Blaine slaps him hard. The sound of his open hand slamming against Cody's ass tears through the quiet of the room, echoing around them. Cody closes his his eyes shut, his skin burning like hell. The second blow comes before he can even realize the first completely, forcing a pained moan out of his slightly parted lips. “And you know why? Because you're a tiny little slut.”

Blaine spanks him a third time and a fourth. These are real blows, they sting – they hurt, actually – and yet they aren't unbearable. They always remain in the realm of pain he's willing to bear because it doesn't last. The sting, the burning feeling, the blow, they last just a moment and then they fade into some kind of sore pleasure, and when he should ask him to stop, Cody wishes just for one more.

“You're hungry for me, aren't you?” Blaine goes on. This time, his hand lands heavily on his other buttock and Cody suddenly realizes that he was getting used to it. On this untouched part of his body the pain is as strong and stinging as the first time. “You can't resist it.”

“I can't...” his voice trembles as his whole body shakes. He puts all his strength into not falling on his face, which would be quite embarrassing. He feels Blaine's hand resting on his ass, stroking his oversensitive skin, both teasing and soothing him. “I can't stop thinking about you, sir.”

“And what do you think when you thought of me, pet?”

“I think that I want you to do things to me.” Words come tumbling out of his mouth and he can't be bothered to stop them. “Everything you want.”

“You're shameless,” is Blaine's sentence, before he resumes the spanking, a little hard now but faster. Cody can barely catch his breath between one blow and the other. When the man speaks again, his voice is low, cold and stern, and the promise of what that could mean sends shiver down Cody's spine. “Do you want me to fuck you, doll? Do you want me to shove my cock inside you deep and hard until you beg me to stop? Is that what you want? Why you came here begging?”

“Yes...” Cody breathes out, tugging at the rope. “Yes, sir. That is what I want.”

Blaine slowly stops spanking him. He proceeds gradually, his blows softer and softer until they eventually become just strokes. By the time he's done, his hand is merely resting upon Cody's ass, massaging his hot skin and caressing it with delicate fingers as he kisses him up his neck. You've been very brave,” he says to him as he unties Cody's right leg first. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Both his hands reach up for the knot that ties the rope around Cody's arms. Blaine barely needs to tug at it and it comes undone, which shows how experienced he is with such things. Every movement he does is precise and necessary. He never wastes energy. He frees Cody's arms and helps him extend them. “Slowly, now. Relax your muscles. I'm not done with you. You've got two minutes to get ready for me.”  
Cody breathes in relief, it was too intense not to hope for a break. His arms are sore and they tingle. He can hardly stand on his knees and he can't definitely sit down. “Can I lie down, sir?”

“No.” Blaine firmly but gently holds him by his shoulders. “But you can stand up.”  
He helps him do so, and then slowly rubs his hands up and down Cody's arms to help the blood flow. Cody likes how he takes care of the practical side of all this. He knows that he needs to soothe this pain in order to give him more, otherwise it will be uncomfortable. And also knows that he can't let Cody totally relax, because otherwise what comes next will also be uncomfortable. “I don't want you too relaxed,” Blaine says, leaning him and speaking into his ears. “I want you on the edge for me, pet. 

Standing up is good enough. Cody feels his legs shake but not too much, and he's feeling better. What's left after the spanking is a dumb pain and a sense of great satisfaction. While with one hand he keeps stroking his arm, Blaine lets the other move forward, down his tummy and then over his crotch, which he palms. His hand covers him completely. “Two minutes are almost over,” he warns him as he holds him between his fingers, stroking him lightly. “Are you ready for what's coming now?”

This time, Cody doesn't move because he doesn't want him to stop. So, he moans but stands still, showing that he learned his lesson. “I'm ready, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Blaine leads him in front of the long side of the bed, and pushes him towards it. Once he's close enough, he pulls his left leg up, and guides it around the bedpost. Then, he pushes him down, so his body comes in full contact with the mattress, the corner of the bed pressing hard against his crotch. “You're going to stay in this position while I fuck you,” he informs him.

Cody doesn't remember having been fucked like this before. Leo's got a kink for bending him over like that, but a bedpost has never been involved. Besides, Leo's bed doesn't have a bedpost, so maybe it's that. He feels more exposed than usual. He feels unsteady. And that's exciting.

Once Blaine is sure Cody's not going to move away from the position he put him in, he goes to the closet again. Cody can see him moving slowly and confidently, every gesture perfect and measured. He could come simply watching him move, it's unbelievable. He opens the closet doors and then a drawer, not the same that contained the rope, though. This time, he retrieves a tie, a long piece of sleek, thin black cloth. He holds it in his hands and turns around to show it to Cody. He tugs at it hard to show him how much pressure it can withstand.

“I'm going to tie you up with this,” he announces. “I don't want those sweet little hands of yours wandering around. You're naughty and you can't be trusted not to touch yourself.”

There's no question in those words. Blaine is merely telling him what he's gonna do, so he doesn't speak, but waits obediently to be tied up. He hears Blaine walk behind him. The man grabs a hold of his wrists and makes him extend his arms over the mattress. Then, he finally uses the tie to make a tight, tight knot around his crossed wrists. “You must be tied up, if only because you look so fucking good when you're restrained.”

Cody tries not to chuckle and hides his blushing cheeks against the mattress.  
He was expecting it to smell of Blaine, but then he remembers that he doesn't sleep in here. The blanket just smells like clean. Behind him, Blaine is probably undressing. He can't see him – the mirrors on the other side of the room just give back his own image – but he can hear the clinking sound of his belt being unbuckled and the rustle of his shirt as he unbuttons it and lets it slide along his strong and perfect arms. Trying to imagine him is almost more sexy than actually seeing him. He shivers in anticipation.

He tries to move his arms more than once in his restlessness, only remembering at the last moment that he's not supposed to. As a consequence, he hooks his leg better against the bedpost, trying to show him that he's willing and obedient and ready. Especially ready. “Sir, please...”

“Please what?” Blaine asks.

Cody feels the sound of his zipper being pulled down and he just starts shaking. “Please, fuck me, sir,” he whines.

Blaine doesn't answer to that and he doesn't act upon Cody's plea, keeping his usual measured and controlled conduct. Cody can hear him open drawers and unwrapping a condom. He understands that all these preparations are very much needed, but he's being strained enough for this day – that's being demanding for other reasons too – and he wants release so much that he could cry. Finally, Blaine lowers himself on him, so big and tall that his body covers Cody's completely.

“I want to hear you scream.” Blaine kisses him wetly up his neck as he guides the head of his cock against his opening and rubs it there a few times. “I want to hear you say how much you love it. Are we clear?”

Cody forces himself not to push his ass back to invite him, lest Blaine decides not to go through with it. “Yes, sir,” he answers, his voice shaky.

“Good.” Blaine stretches his arms over Cody's and entwines their fingers. He holds onto him, weighing on him as he presses another wet kiss under his ear and pushes inside him in one deep, hard thrust. Cody doesn't need to find the scream in himself. His voice just erupts out of him in a moan when Blaine opens him up.

“Louder,” Blaine orders. He thrusts inside him once again, and to underline the concept he does it twice as hard, making him bounce on the mattress and rub insistently against the corner of the bed.

Cody almost screams, his voice filling the room.  
He can't take the pain apart from pleasure anymore now, because the pain he feels when Blaine thrusts inside him vanishes completely the moment he moves and as he himself rubs against the bed. It's too overwhelming to feel just one thing at all, be it pleasure or pain. What he knows is that at the end he still wants more. ”Yes! Oh God!”

“You feel so good, little one.” Blaine speaks right against his ear, his voice deep and low and dark. His breath feels hot against Cody's skin. “So tight and warm. He didn't manage to break you up good. So now I can do it,” he slams hard inside his body, pushing deeper, stretching him apart.

Cody didn't think about this, about what he will say once he's back if Leo wants to have him right away. What if it's too soon? What if he can tell? But he can't think about it now, not when all he can feel is Blaine, his erection, his voice, his breath, his hand, his whole body pinning him down on this unfamiliar bed. Every thrust brings tears to his eyes. He blinks them away as his fingers close around Blaine's and hold on to them. He learned how to wait the blows, be them Blaine's hands or his thrusts. He feels them coming, he welcomes them, the pain melting inside him and turning into pleasure every time. ”Yes, sir! Please! More!”

“You've got such a sweet voice, little one.” Blaine keeps moving at a steadier pace, now. After he started Cody up, he only needs to keep leading him down the path he chose for him. So, his thrusts are less strong, but deeper, faster and more precise than ever. “Let me hear you moan.”

And Cody does, shamelessly, following his own pleasure. The stronger it is, the louder he moans. Asking for it, asking for more, his words losing meaning as his climax approaches. “Sir?”

 

“Yes?” Blaine hips make a hard slapping sound every time they collide with Cody's ass.

 

“I'm...” He whines, his voice dripping desperation. “I'm so close...”

“Then come.” Blaine presses his whole body down, making sure Cody rubs his erection against the corner of the mattress as hard as he can. “What are you waiting for?”

“Your permission, sir.”

“You have it, then.”

After that, it doesn't take long because he was already there, waiting for Blaine to say the word.  
He comes with a shiver so strong that he needs to rest his head on the bed to stop the world from spinning. He feels the man coming out of him, but he doesn't have enough strength to move or even follow the sounds that he hears and he can't acknowledge.

Then, the bed moves. He opens his eyes and slowly turns his head to see Blaine sitting a few inches from him, holding his throbbing erection in his hand. He stares at Cody as he strokes himself, biting his lips. This is the first and only sign of weakness he has showed so far. He comes suddenly, shooting at Cody's face, a low satisfied grunt escaping his lips. Cody meows, too tired to do anything else, the pink tip of his tongue flicking out of his mouth to taste what's the last point of his bucket list.

*

Blaine's arms are warm and reassuring. His voice, now soft and tender, makes up for the orders he barked at him all afternoon. Cody burst into tears right after he was free, the overwhelming weight of all his emotions coming down on him at once, but Blaine took care of that. He was gentle and very careful. He dragged him into his embrace, cuddled him and cooed him out of the moment of shock. And he's not letting him go yet, which is nice because Cody doesn't feel ready to let it go either.

“You went all Christian Grey on me,” Cody jokes, showing him the tie he used to restrain him. It's a little wrinkled, but otherwise perfect.

“I must take that as a personal offense,” Blaine replies. “I'm way better than him.”

Cody chuckles. “You are right. You are way better.”

“So, did I live up to your expectations?”

Cody never doubted that he would, honestly. Blaine has the power to make all subs stand at attention by merely entering a room – he has seen it happens – so there was no way that he would not make wonders with him alone. “Yes, absolutely.” He smiles, rubbing his face against Blaine's chest.

“No regrets, then, right?”

Once again, he doesn't mention the fact that this isn't going to be repeated ever again, but it's in the air, and it weighs heavily on them both. Cody thinks about it. He feels guilty – that can't be avoided and he actually welcomes the feeling because it would be weird if he was completely okay with what he did – but that doesn't mean he regrets the past few hours. He needed them, he has no other excuse for that. “I don't regret anything,” 

“Good,” Blaine smiles, and for the first time Cody sees the man behind the game. It's just a moment, but he's there and he's intriguing because he almost never shows himself like that. “In that case, I'd like for you to keep the tie. You can do what you want with it. Cut it to shreds, sew it into some piece of clothing, hide it away. It doesn't matter. It's yours.”  
Cody is about to say no, that he can't possibly accept it. The tie is expensive and surely Blaine doesn't want to get rid of it. But he realizes that he closed his fingers around it, unconsciously. He _wants_ to keep it and bring it back with him. It's gonna be a memento, and he wants to remember. Not that he could ever forget what happened today, but it will be nice to have something to remind him what he came here to do and why and how that turned out to be.

“Thank you.”

He came here to go back, and he brings with him a loose tie.  
All his knots from now on will be of the right kind.


End file.
